Seven Minutes
by Raleigh17
Summary: Jane and Maura find themselves in a very interesting situation, thanks to Jane's big mouth. Time is ticking. Rizzles fic. My first try so be nice:-)


**Seven Minutes**

 **A/N: my first shot a fanfic. Hope you like!**

Jane exhaled slowly as she listened as the door closed and the lock engaged. She'd never been so frightened in her life. After all, this was her fault; this situation that she and Maura were now in. No one could convince her otherwise, not even Maura.

Maura always tried to shoulder the blame, but this time it was purely Jane's doing. If it wasn't for Jane's sudden found bravery, she and Maura would be sitting by the fireplace, enjoying the music and fellowshipping together. Not locked away in a dark closet with no way out.

Jane heard Maura sigh heavily behind her. She wanted to turn around and face her, but suddenly she was overcome by a new fear. Fear of the unknown. Fear of something new.

"Well, what do we do now, Jane?" Maura asked softly, her hand gently reaching and caressing the length of Jane's shoulder.

Jane's skin prickled on contact. She inhaled deeply and held her breath momentarily before facing her. She shrugged her shoulders, wishing like hell she could see the expression on her face at this very moment.

"I should have kept my mouth shut. This is so stupid," Jane whispered.

Maura fumbled with something and it became immediately obvious to Jane what she was doing. A second later, the entire closet was illuminated by the flashlight on Maura's iPhone.

"There, is this better?" She asked Jane softly.

"Yeah," Jane said taking a look around, inspecting their surroundings. "Your sister and her friends are drunk off their asses, I hope you know that?"

Maura chuckled lightly. "Yes, but that's why it's good that we are here. To chaperone."

Jane tisked lightly and leaned in slightly closer, "Really, Maur?" She said moving around her and leaning against the opposite wall, "They're college kids, they don't need chaperones. Plus, we're supposed to be chaperones, but we end up getting locked in the closet."

Maura laughed lightly and sighed. "We wouldn't be in this predicament if you hadn't spoken up."

"Yeah, I know I know. Sue me later."

They exchanged a couple of chuckles and then silence fell over them. Maura squinted at her phone display.

"We have 6 minutes left." Her eyes glanced up at Jane's and she smiled softly.

"We don't have to do anything. It's just a stupid game."

"Why did you agree to it in the first place?" Maura moved closer to Jane and placed a hand on her arm.

Jane shrugged, not wanting to confess that she truly wanted to get stuck in the closet with Maura. "I thought I was going to get paired with that hottie intern friend of hers." Jane laughed nervously, because she knew damn well that she wasn't interested in anyone else but Maura. And she knew that Maura would be able to see right through her. Thank god the lights were dim enough to cover the fact that her face now flushed with the heat of arousal.

There was something about how close Maura was standing to her and the scent of her sweet skin and hair that made Jane's pulse race and her heart skip several beats.

"Oh, I thought maybe, you wanted to…" Maura's voice trailed off mid-sentence and she lowered the flashlight and stepped away from Jane.

Instantly feeling regret, Jane reached out to her. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, it's just a silly game."

"Yes. You're right," Maura agreed. "It's a very silly game and we haven't much time left." She said as she pressed herself against the door and sighed softly. She glanced down at her phone and started scrolling through it.

Jane could tell she was disappointed. Jane cursed herself inside for being such a coward! No, she was not a coward, just totally freaked out at the fact that her fantasies were about to come true.

Jane sighed heavily, realizing time was quickly ticking away and she was royally fucking up this moment.

"Maur," she exhaled and waited her to look up at her. She gazed at her for a long few seconds and finally she sighed again and said, "I don't want to do this."

Maura smiled and nodded, "I understand, its okay." She said turning and reaching for the doorknob. She had almost turned it and opened the door when she felt Jane's hand reach and cover hers.

"That's not what I meant."

Maura turned slowly and looked at her. "What did you mean then?"

Jane took her by the waist and pressed her gently up against the door. "I meant," she said softly, her voice lowering to the pitch of seductiveness, "I don't want to talk."

Maura swallowed hard and looked down at her phone. "What do you want to do then?"

Jane smiled and moved closer. Her entire body hummed to the beat of her heartbeat as she moved closer to Maura and pressed her body softly up against hers.

"Whatever I can do in 5 minutes."

They were both well aware of the rules of the game. They would do any and everything they could in 7 minutes. And never speak of it again.

Maura's eyes glanced down at Jane's lips a second before Jane leaned in closer. The heat of Jane's breath seared Maura's lips as they trembled with anticipation. Maura's lips reached for Jane's, taking them gently and shyly at first. Maura moaned softly as the rush of emotions flooded her mind and body as Jane kissed her softly.

Jane's lips parted and her tongue snaked out and caressed the outer edge of Maura's top lip. Maura responded immediately, latching on and pulling Jane in for a deeper kiss.

"I'm not a teenager anymore." Jane whispered against Maura's lips. Maura may have thought that she meant she no longer had the ability to bend and twist her body into different positions. Especially positions in this extremely tight closet.

No, she meant that she's no longer a teenager, no longer focused on making out like a high schooler. Yeah, Jane was a grown woman with grown woman desires and grown woman abilities. What she could accomplish in 5 minutes now, she could never imagine having accomplished it as a teen.

Our at least she could accomplish alot in 5 minutes when she's making love to herself. Maura may be totally different, a whole 'nother beast all together.

"Oh my god," Maura moaned softly in Jane's ear as Jane's finger slipped down the front of her pants, grazing lightly over Maura's hardened clit.

Jane extinguished Maura's moans with searing hot kiss. "You feel amazing," Jane whispered against Maura's trembling lips.

Maura leaned further back against the door, causing it to creak and crack. Jane pulled her into her arms, spun her around and pushed her up against the opposite wall. Maura reached and laced her fingers up inside of Jane's hair as Jane positioned herself in between her legs. Maura did what felt natural and wrapped her legs around Jane's waist and held on to her.

Jane's kisses stole Maura's breath away. Jane paused and brought her glistening fingers to her lips and tasted Maura's essence on them.

"Oh fuck," Jane gasped. Her eyes fluttered shut at the first taste of Maura. She'd dreamed about it and wondered what it would be like. Nothing could compare to reality.

Maura latched on to Jane's lips again and reached and pulled her hand back down in between her legs. Jane took the hint and slid her fingers back in. Jane realized now just how she was going to pull this off. Slowly she kneeled onto the floor with Maura still attached to her.

She dipped her fingers inside, sliding them as far as they would go, feeling them bump up against Maura's wall deep inside of her. Jane felt a flash of arousal streak up her back as she lowered and took Maura's lips. Her lips were sweet, dripping with sugary arousal. It was almost too much for Jane to handle.

Maura glanced at her phone and whimpered a bit. Jane knew what this meant. There wasn't much time and Maura was really enjoying it. Especially with the light casting a surreal glow on their faces.

"Look at me." Jane whispered. She wanted to see Maura's face as she touched her intimately.

Maura whimpered again and Jane felt her legs began to tremble softly. She took note and began to slowly encircle Maura's hard clit with her thumb, while sliding her index and middle finger deeper inside.

Maura's head fell backwards, and then forward as she struggled to maintain control herself. Jane leaned in and kissed her.

"We can stop now if you want, but I don't want to stop." Jane's voice trembled. She was on sensory overload. Maura's juices flowed out onto her hand. Her eyes fluttered shut again and she shook her head, willing herself not to swear out loud. "So hot." She whispered in Maura's ear.

Jane felt Maura's body quivering around her fingers as she pulled Jane's arm closer, deepening the penetration. "Oh Jane," she whimpered. "Don't stop, please."

Jane obliged and leaned her further back and started stroking her quickly with her fingers. She was restrained by Maura's pants, but she sure made the best of it. Maura kept letting go of these light sharp whimpers that turned Jane on so much. Her pussy kept closing in around Jane as she kept pulling her closer.

Jane gave it her best shot and found a rhythm that Maura couldn't handle. Maura lasted a few seconds. Forty-Five maybe.

Before Jane knew it, Maura was bucking and coming undone in her arms. Maura dropped her phone and the entire room was draped in darkness. All that could be heard were soft whimpers and quiet expletives rolling off of Maura's tongue. Jane leaned in and embraced her, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Wow," Jane whispered.

Maura chuckled lightly and relaxed into Jane's embrace. Jane reached over and picked up Maura's phone. She was impressed. They had a few seconds to spare.

"You'd better stand up and get your bearings. We have about 30 seconds left."

Maura jumped up quickly, wobbling a bit on her shaky knees and chuckled lightly. Jane helped her smooth out her clothing and not a moment too soon. Next thing they knew, the door lock disengaged and it flew opened.

Of course, being the grown women they were, they played it cool. Acted like nothing even happened as they exited the closet and took their seats again by the fireplace. No one said anything about it again that night. Jane and Maura had played the classic game, one that they felt they were too old to play in the beginning, but now both entertain the idea of playing this game on a regular basis now.

As Jane looked over at the beautiful angelic Maura staring back at her, she couldn't help but to smile back. Maura was smoking hot and she couldn't help but to wonder what she could have done if she had more than seven minutes to work with.

A wicked grin crossed her face. Maura chuckled too, as if she could read her thoughts. After a few minutes of playful eye flirting, Jane finally tipped her head towards the stairs. Maura grinned and stood and walked off in that direction. A few moments later, Jane followed her.


End file.
